


What We're About

by uragaaru



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bad French, F/F, Love Confessions, Pastries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragaaru/pseuds/uragaaru
Summary: The day after everything that happened at Jusendo and at the sham of a wedding seemed like a day that could have happened any other time. That is, until Akane decides to make the first new move. A short vignette for Femslash February.





	1. Chapter 1

Ranma knew something was up when he felt a hand poke his shoulder. The late afternoon sun, which made a sunbeam that shone right at his desk, had caused him to spend last period mostly asleep.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said. "How long are you planning on sleeping? School's over! Come on!"

Ranma sat up and rubbed the crud from his eyes. "What's goin' on, Akane?"

Akane put her hands on her hips. For a second, she turned away, her face growing a lightly tinged red. "I-I wanted to go with you somewhere, okay?"   
  
Ranma stood up and grabbed his bag. "Uh, yeah sure? Why with me though?" He stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn.

Akane groaned, "Because! Look, don't ask any questions until we get there, okay?" Akane looked up and Ranma and gave a small, unsure smile.

Ranma blinked. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Okay, fine. But don't get mad if someone comes by and starts somethin', okay?"

Akane smiled. "I don't think that'll be a problem." There was a moment of silence in the empty classroom as Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Ranma was transfixed at Akane's gaze and the small bit of trembling of her lips. Akane just found herself drawn to Ranma's large blue eyes. It was a second that felt stretched out so very long that she almost wanted to say something before—

"Hey you guys, come on! We got duty and I wanna go home and play Dragon Quest!" Daisuke yelled from the front of the class.

"Unless you wanna help?" Hiroshi asked. "Come on, please?"

Akane and Ranma blinked and saw the two, moving desks and sweeping the floor. Akane grabbed Ranma's wrist and ran out with him saying, "Another time!"

* * *

 

As they ran out of Furinkan, Ranma felt somewhat disoriented. He hadn't expected Akane to run so fast. He could keep up, of course, but the pace of their running was far too reminiscent of recent events for Ranma to not have his guard up.

It was just another Tuesday, but a week ago they had been in China. Five days ago, he was in a pitched fight against the reincarnation of Saffron. Four days ago, Akane had died and then, somehow, hadn't. Two days ago, there was a sham of a wedding and the loss of the last cask of Nannichuan. Now, it felt like everyone around him didn't even acknowledge anything had happened. In truth, Ranma was fine with the routine and it wasn’t until Akane had forced a deviation in it that these thoughts had come to Ranma. Outside of fitful sleep, anyways.

Finally, Akane stopped and Ranma took the chance to gather his bearings. They were in an alley. It wasn't too dark or wet and, thankfully, none of those awful... strays were around. He was confused when Akane began rummaging in her bag and pulled out a water bottle.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"I... It's important, okay?" Akane said, pleading. "Please?"

"Aw man, I was havin' a good day, too.." Ranma whined. He stopped when Akane seemed to freeze.

Ranma heard her whisper. "Y-you said back in China you didn't care anymore... Was, was that wrong?"   
  
Ranma blinked. "Why would ya... you ain't tryin' to embarass me or nothin', are ya?"

Akane's fear turned to anger. "You idiot!" Akane clenched her fist, causing the bottle of water to explode and spray Ranma.   
  
As Akane saw the curse activate, she dropped the ribbon of plastic that was the bottle and gasped, saying, "I'm sorry! I wasn't—I mean—I was trying to give you a choice and I—"

Ranma held up a hand as she wiped the water off her bangs with the other. "It's fine. I don't mind... I just don't want people makin' fun of me."

Akane nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Ranma." She took Ranma's outstretched hand again and they walked out of the alley.   
  
Ranma looked surprised as it dawned on her Akane had been freely holding his hand the whole time since they left school. Ranma said, "...-kane... you, your hand is wet."

"Oh! I'm so—" Akane stopped as she tried to release her grasp but froze when she felt Ranma squeezing her hand.

"I don't mind too much," she said.

* * *

 

Ranma was confused when she found herself at a kind of fancy cafe. The walls were adorned with paintings depicting Parisian landmarks like the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumphe. There were some words in French painted along with some cartoony drawings of baguettes, berets and poodles.

"What the heck is this place?" Ranma whispered as she and Akane were led down to a small two-person table.

"Hush. Yuka and Sayuri were talking about this place and I wanted to go, but I didn't wanna go by myself."

"So why didn't ya drag them here. Why me?"

"Because you like sweets more than they do!" Akane said in a sharp whisper. "And because... just trust me, okay?"

Ranma followed along, the blank expression not leaving her face as she looked around the cafe. Aside from the decorations she saw the place was mostly filled with groups of high school girls with different uniforms, though she saw a few guys here and there. Ranma scratched her nose with a finger as she thought.

At that moment a waiter arrived and said, in somewhat broken French, "What can I get vous, sil vous plate?"

Akane smiled and said, before Ranma could even open her mouth. "We'll start with two café au lait. Then we'll share the couples’ special."

The waiter noted the coffees, then paused. "La spéciale des amoureux?" he asked.

Akane nodded and said, "Yes."

The man coughed theatrically and clarified, "Mademoiselle, la spéciale des amoureux is for couples, such as that table." He pointed out another table where a girl in a uniform and blazer was eating a small pastry seated across from a bored-looking boy in a white button down shirt.

Akane narrowed her eyes. "I... I know that. That's why... I understand that I can only order it if we're here as a couple."

"I see, so what would you like to—"

"Like I said, la spéciale des amoureux." She looked at Ranma, before looking back at the waiter. "I know what I'm about. I don't mean to cause trouble."   
  
The waiter glanced at Ranma, setting his eye briefly at the redhead before noting the order on his memo pad.

"Very well. I shall bring you ladies your coffees before the special comes out." He began to walk away before entering the kitchen saying, "Two au laits and a Macaron de Sade!"

Ranma looked puzzled as there was a moment of quiet.

"Something wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked.

Ranma scratched her head. "Nah... I don't think so. Just... Akane I'm confused."

Akane smiled and asked in, a facade of nonchalance, "Oh? What are you confused about?"

"Ya wanted me ta come to this place so you could order some kinda couples’ special?"

Akane nodded.

"But ya also wanted me ta be here as a girl?"

Akane nodded again at that.

"Uh... why? Wouldn't it've been easier for you if I was a guy?"

Akane pursed her lips and was silent.

"Ya didn't hafta get the third degree from that guy, right? I coulda changed back n'—"

"Because!" Akane said in a voice a bit louder than the sharp whisper of before. "Because I'm tired of being scared. Saffron showed me if I get scared I might lose you before I can say what I want to say and the stupid wedding showed me that waiting for some fairytale ending is garbage."

Ranma's mouth huing open a bit like a fish. "I'm sorry about what happened. I should've protected ya better and I, I... I don't know if I'm even capable of bein’ what ya need me ta be and—"

Akane cut her off. "No, Ranma, I don't need any... I want you to _be yourself_. I don't care what you look like. When you said that it didn't matter anymore if you got cured, I was happy for you. It made me... made me want to be by your side all the time. And... and I know it's easier out here if you're a guy. People think the right things. They take it too far, even." Akane laughed bitterly. "But I want... I want you to know that when we're together as girls, we're not just 'girl friends', we're still... I'm still..." Akane reached out and grabbed Ranma's hand and held it.

"I want to be by your side every day. Whether you wake up a boy or a girl. Whatever you decide you want to do with your life. I... I love you, Ranma. Okay?"

"A-Akane!? I... I mean... Damnit why is this so hard ta say? I just wanna wake up next ta ya until I'm old n' gray. It's so cool we can be together like this and live in the same home already. I... I lo—"

"Your cafe au lait, mademoiselles."

"Ack!” Ranma pulled back from Akane and said, "Uh, Thanks man!" in a suprised, brusque voice.

The waiter raised his eyebrow at Ranma and turned to walk away.

Ranma back at Akane as the short-haired girl calmly picked up the coffee cup and took a sip. "Aw, jeez, I'm sorry. I'm just no good at this..." Ranma said. "I'm too damn scared ta say the words."

"It's okay, Ranma. You said them already. Remember? I heard you so clearly. I heard you shout it out to the sky just before I woke up. You're fine."

"Even if I don't get cured?"

"Do you wanna get cured?"

Ranma shook her head. "I... I don't hate it or nothin'. Stopped bein' worth the trouble."

"Then I don't care."

"What if I get locked again?"

Akane picked up her cup, took a sip, then said, "This is good coffee Ranma, you should drink some before it gets cold."

Ranma looked confused. "But ya didn't..." she sighed. "Fine, fine." She picked up the coffee and took a sip before wrinkling her face. "Ack, too bitter." Ranma reached for some sugar packets and added them quickly.

Akane felt a light giggle coming on. "You're cute, you know that? Maybe..." Akane paused before her expression took a bit of an impish demeanor. "Maybe next time we get married you should be the bride."

"Wha!?" Ranma looked up, her eyes bugging out. "Now wait a minute, just cause I don't mind bein' a girl don't mean—"  
  
"La spéciale des amoureux!" the waiter said, placing down a large tray filled with desserts: a large creme brulee, two pink and white napoleaons, and a veritable sea of of pastel colored macarons.   
  
"We have not had a two-woman couple before so we made some substitutions. I hope this is suitable, oui?"

Ranma's protests died off as her eyes seemingly turned into pure reflections of the pink and purple macarons. She nodded blankly and, as soon as the waiter walked off, she grabbed two cookies in each hand and began to eat.   
  
Akane shook her head. "Honestly, you could stand to eat a bit more daintily."

"Don' wanna... sugar fills tha void, 'kane." Ranma said between bites. Akane gave up and began trying the sweets herself, noticing the creme brulee in the middle had two spoons.

  
  
  



	2. Omake:

A week later, at the same cafe, Ranma came in. He smiled as he remembered the delicious sugary treats he had before.

The hostess looked at him oddly, as well as his dining companion.

"Table for two? Or are you expecting guests?"

"Nah, just us," Ranma said with a smile. "Ain't that right, P-chan?" He looked back to see Ryouga, in his traveling clothes and backpack, looking puzzled at his location.

Ranma and Ryouga were led to a familiar looking table for two.

"How did we get to Marseilles?" Ryouga asked, looking wildly at the decor. "You're supposed to help me get back to Akari's farm!"

Ranma raised a hand. "Ah, I'll do it! Just hold yer horses. I got some unfinished business."

Ranma instantly recognized the waiter as he approached. The waiter blinked a second and sighed.

"This is rather rare. What can I get for you, messieurs?"

Ranma thought for a second, "What did I... yeah. Some cafe au laits and the," He thought for a second, pulling at his pigtail. "Uh, damn I forgot all the French Picolet used... La spéciale des... amoureux, right?" Ranma asked.

The waiter blinked. "Monsieur, La spéciale des amoureux is meant for."

"Yeah, Yeah I heard the spiel last time," Ranma said blithely, which cause the waiter to tilt his head a little. "Just get it, will ya?"

The waiter nodded. "Of course, messieurs. Right away."

Ryouga finally asked, "What are hell are we doing here?"

Ranma replied, "Oh getting sweets. Akane n' I had the Lovers' Special but they gave us both the girly desserts cause Akane wanted to go out with me as a girl."

Ryouga nodded along until he processed the words. "I see. Wait, what?"

"Yeah. I was confused a little too, but I had a good time. But I wanted ta see what guys get so I figure I come back again. I was gonna go with Akane but she's busy and you just happened ta show up so count yourself lucky!"

"I guess I... wait, did you say "Lovers' Special"!? What the fuck?"

"Ah, relax, Porkbutt. It's just a name. Just think of the food."

"But he thinks... They think... You and I are..."

"Pfft. What do you care if people think we're an item? Akane is my fiancée and you're with Akari, right?"

Ryouga looked on as the waiter came back with the coffee. Ranma immediatly put in three packs of sugar and continued speaking as he stirred his coffee, 'Sides, I know you thought about it."

Ryouga spit out the small sip of coffee he had taken. "What!?"

"Relax, P-chan! I ain't saying yer repressin' anythin'. Just I know you think I'm hot. You're not the only one, but I'm off the market now. This is just for the food."

"Why you egotistical piece of... I should beat your head for even suggesting—"

Ryouga stopped as the waiter came back with what appeared to be a miniature chocolate fountain and various light wafers, eclairs, and marshmallows. 

"La spéciale des amoureux. Specifically made for the messieurs."

"Hot damn," Ranma said. "That looks awesome. Isn't that right, 'dearest'?" Ranma said with an impish tone and a wink.

Ryouga did not respond, only laughing politely as the waiter walked away.

"You're an annoying piece of shit you know that, Ranma?"

"That's what friends are for," Ranma said as he dipped an eclair in dark chocolate and enjoyed the sugar rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rose for her help. I'm in a bit of a writing slump after finishing my doctoral dissertation and getting sick the back half of February. Here is so e sweet fluff featuring my favorite wlw ship.


End file.
